


"You just fucking watch me!”

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Lydia Martin imagines [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: “I swear to god, Lydia!”“What’s wrong now !?”“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t you realize I was trying to discuss the damn issue!”You and Lydia were fighting.Again.





	"You just fucking watch me!”

“I swear to god, Lydia!”

“What’s wrong  _now_!?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t you realize I was trying to discuss the damn issue!”

You and Lydia were fighting.

_Again._

It had been a whole week now that every time you saw each other, you started screaming at one another. It was so exhausting. You fought about every single little thing that displeased you. Maybe it was a bit because both of you were synchro in your cycles and you were on edge. But it didn’t matter why. You were still always fighting. You two were now in her mother’s car and she was driving you home after you went to get coffee together. Wasn’t the smartest idea you had. 

“Yeah I did realize actually. I just stopped caring.”

Your mouth opened and heat rose to your ears, “I see how much you care! How long has it been since we hung out together without the whole pack, huh!?”

“Technically,  _a few minutes ago_!” Her voice was becoming increasingly louder and so was yours.

“My point was, I was trying to say that I’d like to spend more time with you alone, but I right now, don’t know anymore!”

Lydia exploded, “you know what?! My relationship with you makes me feel like crap! I don’t have to always be with you, 24/7 you know!?”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“At least, with Aiden, I knew where the damn line was! Great fucks here and there, flirting and towards the end we held hands a little! It wasn’t complicated and I had time for myself!”

You stared at her but said nothing. You sat back down in your seat and looked at the road in front of you.

After a few minutes, you mumbled, “stop the car.”

“What?”

“Stop. The. Fucking. Car.  **Right now**.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow and stopped the engine on the side of the road. You took your jacket off your knees and hopped off, pulling it on. You started walking away.

“What do you think you’re doing, (Y/N)?” Lydia got out too, just standing on the side of the car door.

Tears that had been bubbling up inside you were now freely rolling down your cheeks. You didn’t turn around. You just shouted “I’m going home!”

“Oh come on! Just get in the car! You can’t just walk that far on foot!”

“You just fucking watch me!” You screamed, flipping her the middle finger with both hands.  Lydia stood there by the car, unable to form words. She opened the door and sat back in it, slamming the door shut.

_“Okay I fucked up… Maybe I should go get her…”_

She hit the steering wheel, after a while of thinking in her car. Lydia started the motor and sped up to join you. You weren’t that far away, considering you had left less than 5 minutes ago. She pulled over and quickly got out of the car. You felt her hand grip your shoulder and you turned around, tears streaming down your face.

You slapped her hand away, “Dont fucking touch me, Lydia Martin!”

She didn’t step back, she actually stepped closer to you, “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t care,” Oh but you did care. And she knew it.

She took you hands in hers and you tried to pull them away before losing it. Lydia pulled you into her arms and you cried in the crook of her neck as she shushed you.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought my semi relationship with Aiden up. It was stupid. It’s not true that you make me feel like crap. I love you. I just have a lot on my shoulders with all that banshee thing going on. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry.”

She held you close and you whipped your eyes, pulling away from her.

“I’m sorry too.” you said quietly. 

You were back in the car, sitting beside her. It was parked in front of your house but you didn’t get out just yet.  

“I’m still sorry,” Lydia bit her lips, turning her body towards you. 

You smiled, taking her hand and pulling her closer to you, “It’s okay. Let’s just stop talking about it, alright?”

“Yeah, sorry,” you pulled her a little bit closer, bringing your face mere centimeters from hers. You closed the gap between you two by crashing your lips onto hers roughly. Lydia brought her hands up to cup your face, deepening the kiss. You pressed your hand on the window beside her head, leaning her backwards. Lights started flickering. Your house’s lights.

“God damnit,” you muttered through gritted teeth, pulling away from your girlfriend.

“What?”

“My dad’s watching. I have to go. I’ll see you at school,” You opened the door but Lydia pulled you back in to kiss you once more. 

“Yeah, see you at school.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
